Chloe Does Lucifer
|Next = }}"Chloe Does Lucifer" is the eighth episode of the third season of . Summary "When a murder is connected to a celebrity dating app, Lucifer and Chloe question all they know about the world of social media in order to solve the case. Meanwhile, Ella tries to avoid Charlotte, and Amenadiel helps Linda deal with the death of her ex-husband."http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20171101fox08/ Plot Trixie, Chloe and Lucifer play Monopoly while eating lollipops. When Lucifer returns home there’s rave music playing but that hasn’t deterred Amenadiel, who’s there to check in on Lucifer. Lucifer makes it sound like he’s been having relations with women but the unicorn on his cheek tells Amenadiel that he was with Chloe and Trixie. Amenadiel didn’t know about Linda’s ex-husband so he goes off to check on her. Lucifer and Chloe arrive at their next crime scene. Her name is Kim Jones and she’s a computer programmer. Ella calls her a nerd, not boring, but she was killed by blunt force trauma. The dead woman’s roommate wants a selfie with Dan, but she says that she’s very much a different person. Kim got into a yelling match the night before at 10:39pm the night before because she remembers the photo she was uploading. Ella traces the call to Top Meet, an exclusive dating company. Turns out their victim was fighting with Mac on the phone the night before she died. Chloe presses Mac on how he knew Kim, but he says she’s a “type” who couldn’t get on the site and she got angry and hacked into the site. Chloe asks for a list of the users but Mac says there are privacy protocols in place and he knows she’s stuck. Ella rushes into her office and discovers Charlotte there. Charlotte wants to know about the darkness she sees in her. Charlotte needs a guide to get out of this darkness that she’s in, and Ella might be able to help her avoid the darkness. Ella says she’s really too busy. Dan comes in and tries to leave, so Ella sneaks out and leaves him there, but he leaves, too. Linda is on the phone threatening the person who does candle arrangements. Amenadiel comes in and she asks about urns for the funeral. He helps her choose one, and then she asks if he’s busy the next day. Lucifer notes that the filters on the app might help Dan’s love life, but Chloe says the murderer is using the site to find victims. Ella says that Kim was able do an incredible hacking job. There’s a mixer at Top Meet, and Lucifer says that he could go but Chloe wants to go because they’re looking for a guy. Lucifer offers to help her prepare and Ella declares that Chloe does Lucifer for this case. Lucifer and Chloe use dolls to practice her skills. She talks Costco runs and Lucifer says that’s not what they want. He says he needs a drink and Trixie offers him a juice box. She suggests that Chloe shouldn’t mention her daughter. They do role reversal where Lucifer plays Lucinda and Chloe tries to be him but it’s harder than she thought. Ella is about to get on the elevator when Charlotte appears again. She tries to get away but she can’t escape her. Charlotte says she has been admitted into the Forensic Shadow Program and she’s going to be Ella’s shadow from now on. Chloe arrives and Lucifer opens her door for her. He offers her a bug and she takes off his necklace, which hurts him, and as she walks away he’s stunned by her. Inside, it’s a whole room full of selfie lovers. She orders a beer and Lucifer tells her no beer. He’s in the van with Dan and Lucifer tells her to laugh instead of talk. She blows her first interaction, but then she starts to get into the game and moves in on a guy sitting by himself. He gives her a really bad line so she recovers by asking about “splooshing.” Nothing is working, so she drops the ear bug in the wine and goes off on her own. Lucifer can’t believe she broke protocol so he goes in to offer her assistance. When he goes in, he sees her talking to Benji. When Lucifer walks up and asks about the bug, Benji runs away and Dan catches him. But Benji isn’t worried that they’re LAPD, he’s more concerned that their paparazzi. Benji admits that he went on a date with Kim a few nights prior but he wasn’t the last person to see her. He didn’t go upstairs because of Esther, her roommate. He didn’t want to see Esther because he wanted to see Kim again. He really liked her because she was different from all of the other women on the app. She allowed him to be himself. Chloe wonders if Esther got jealous of Kim and Benji. Lucifer flips through Esther’s social media account and Chloe spots a barbell that could have been the murder weapon. They go off to investigate as Ella runs into her office and tries to hide from Charlotte. Charlotte finds her and wonders why Ella is avoiding her. Ella says she has been busy but Charlotte thinks she’s gossiping. Charlotte wants to know how to make small talk without having her eyes glaze over. Ella realizes that there is not Forensic Mentoring Program and she doesn’t like that Charlotte lied, so she’s done. Linda and Amenadiel walk along the beach and Linda talks about her funeral plans. Linda admits that she feels terrible that she doesn’t feel terrible. She keeps thinking about her own brush with death and it makes her really messed up. But now that she knows what the afterlife is really like, it has really impacted everything. She tells Amenadiel that she wishes she’d never met any of them. Chloe and Lucifer try to speak with Esther. They want to know about the pink barbell, but it’s not hers because she doesn’t work out. Chloe wants to know if she was jealous that Benji wanted Kim. Lucifer asks what she really wants and she wants to stop posing and lying. It’s exhausting. She reveals that all of her photos are fake, staged, and the barbell was Kim’s because she had to work out until the money came in. Outside, Chloe says that she was going to get money and Lucifer says that his Top Hat radar is off. Linda apologizes to Amenadiel as he lies in the sand. He tells her to lie beside her and he tells her that he used to think about things differently when he was an angel. He tells her that she doesn’t have fewer questions now that she knows everything. Nothing has changed. He looks down at her and she thanks him. It’s a tender moment. Chloe and Ella discuss the money. Charlotte says that there is evidence of the windfall. She wanted to make herself useful. She found a contract between Kim and Mac. He hired her two years prior and it looks like Kim might have been the one to design Top Meet. He was bogus and was only there to be the face of the project. Chloe thinks Kim hired Mac to be the creator but he ended up taking the money. They still need proof. Charlotte thinks the barbell is at Mac’s house. She knows that that’s where first time murderers “allegedly” hide evidence. Lucifer shows up at Mac’s house and he wants to go to Las Vegas with him. Mac likes the idea, but he’s busy. Chloe walks out with a glass of wine. Lucifer says they can leave for Vegas, but when he goes away she explains that she’s there looking for a weapon. He suggests the bathroom or fireplace and sure enough the barbell is in the fireplace. Mac returns with a gun and Chloe explains that they know he was just the face of Top Meet. He didn’t want her to take down the company by making it more accessible for everyone. Lucifer says people like him are so predictable and he drops the gun to catch his statue. Lucifer tells the tale to Linda and says that he learned a lot about people who spend their time trying to be interesting. He says all he has to do is to be himself. But he’s there to know how she’s doing. She says someone helped her to gain perspective. She quotes Oscar Wilde and Lucifer says he knew him and fed him a lot of those quotes. He pours her a drink and they sit back to talk. Charlotte finds Ella and Ella thanks her for helping them to solve the case. Charlotte admits that she stole the file, and that’s a step in the right direction. Charlotte says she was offered a job at the DA’s office and she thinks that there are more important things than money. Charlotte already took the job despite the pay cut, and that means she’ll be around even more. Trixie asks about her case and how she did as Lucinda over another game of Monopoly. She asks how the party went and Chloe says that she had fun once she started to be herself. Trixie notices that the shoe is missing. The shoe, as it turns out, is on Lucifer’s piano. He’s playing when a woman comes in. He tries to offer a game of Monopoly and some face painting but she’s not interested. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Richards * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Tom Welling as Marcus Pierce * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Michael Rady as Mack Slater * Mikaela Hoover as Esther Co-Starring * TBA Gallery Lucifer-308-1.jpg Lucifer-308-2.jpg Lucifer-308-3.jpg Lucifer-308-4.jpg Lucifer-308-5.jpg Lucifer-308-6.jpg Lucifer-308-7.jpg Lucifer-308-8.jpg Lucifer-308-9.jpg Lucifer-308-10.jpg Lucifer-308-11.jpg Videos Preview Whatever You Do, Just Laugh Season 3 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Lucifer Cut A Deal With Chloe & Trixie Season 3 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Chloe Must Channel Her Inner Lucifer Season 3 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Charlotte Tries To Address The Darkness Lizzie Sees In Her Season 3 Ep. 8 LUCIFER Links References pl:Chloe Does Lucifer fr:Apparences ru:Хлоя залюциферивается Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Help needed